the_sword_and_the_stafffandomcom-20200213-history
The Sword and the Staff Wiki
'The Sword and the Staff' The Sword and the staff is a series by emperormiguel in Maxis' sci-fi game; Spore, using the Galactic Adventures engine.The first episode was released on the 29th of September 2013 and has continually being released every few months.The story is set in the fictional fantasy themed universe of Helderia, where a civil war is soon to erupt as a darker force waits for the perfect opportunity to return. Much of the series narrative is taken into the perspective of two characters; Meletus and Anna. The plot of the Sword and the Staff takes place not too long from emperormiguel's future planned series "The Dark Crown", set to be released sometime in 2015. After the first episode's release, there has been a slew of plays and commenting on emperormiguel's page, and has ever since been drawing new players and new reviews in the course of the series' continuation. Gameplay Much of the gameplay is simplified compared to bigger AAA tittles. Much of the combat and social interactions the game is restricted to the game mechanics of Spore: Galactic Adventures. Most attacks are kept to a simple one button mash, that consume energy points. There is a health bar that keeps a player alive until it completely depletes which then triggers an in-game cut scene that signifies the player's failure of a mission. While most of the games combat mechanics are associated with a sci-fi theme, that appropriately suits the Spore ascetic, emperormiguel has managed to make these complicated futuristic attack moves look like simplified combat swings, so it better matches the theme of The Sword and the Staff. Much of the main game consists of dialogue and text, it's been referred to as the strongest vocal point for many local reviewers in the Sporum. As Spore's game mechanics are often generic and well past used by many other adventure editors, emperormiguel has decided to instead focus the series towards a storybook like narrative, taking many inspirations from fictional Fantasy sources such as Game of Thrones, Robin Hood, Lord of the Rings,Dragon Age:Origins, and Berserk. This way, there is a reason for the series to stand out out from among the rest of it's more adventure talented competitors. Each and every "Act" in an episode is limited to just eight, limiting to how much emperormiguel can work with in a single episode, sometimes making episode easily accomplished in ten to fifteen minutes. The goals in between each act is made up of dialogue, action, exploration, and self triggered events. This way, the variations of different activities in each episode will keep players on their feet the whole time. Along with dialouge, the series provides a balanced amount of wandering and exploration of the environment. Each episode will often have a different style and aesthetic and will tempt the player to explore and better enrich themselves in the world and lore of the world as along the environment there are often secrets and texts that can further expand the world of The Sword and the Staff. Story = Major Spoilers Ahead!! = Arc I : The Valerian Journey The story begins in Vladimir's Academy for Mages, where the young apprentice; Meletus is standing for the final examination for the right to magehood. After failing to do so, he is humiliated and runs off to sulk alone in the nearby Academy Shore, where he meets face to face with a young warrior girl named Anna who seems to have left home. After being ambushed by an Orcanian war fleet, Meletus unleashes a strange hidden power within himself, which draws the attention of the Senior Mages in the Academy. Meletus is then assigned to be trained by Master Tegan in the Capital city of Valeria. Anna goes to join Meletus and his escort, Master Colbert as her home is supposedly also in Valeria, thus beginning the Valerian Journey. Shortly departing the Academy, they are cornered by strange dark creatures known as Dark Ones, Colbert honorably decides to stay and keep off the trained attackers, giving Anna and Meletus time to escape. The duo manage to find their guide, an old mage by the name of Agatha who's tasked with escorting the duo to the city. Disaster strikes as their carriage and it's driver are both found destroyed by local bandits, forcing the three to walk the rest of the journey. They get caught in a necromancer attack and civil war in Trysting, before reaching the peaks of the Helikirian Mountains. Up in the peaks, the group is attacked by a flying Ice Drake, separating Meletus and Anna from Agatha. The duo find themselves forced into an old Alkirian Academy where they find an ancient sword that seems to have a powerful effect on Anna; unleashing a demonic spirit from her whenever she's built up enough anger or stress. After making it out of the Academy, the two immediately start their trek through the mountains to find a way back to Agatha. They end up combating a gigantic Raider, known as the beast of the Helikirian, whom they defeat but decided to spare. Meletus is captured by the Ice Drake along the way and Anna is forced to track it down the day after. During the hunt, she is confronted by the beast of the Helikirian who turns out to be a Goblin Shaman by the name of Vegeras who has sworn loyalty to Meletus for sparing his life and decides to help her find him. The two get caught in a battle against Anna's old warrior guild of mercenaries; The Towershields and a local band of hostile Goblins known as the Kelithir. The Towershields have also been tasked to find the ice drake, and so the two decided to help the mercenaries reach Meletus. They manage to find and free Meletus but not without engaging the Ice Drake, who manages to get away. The Mercenary leader; Lunar becomes frustrated with the failure to slay the Ice Drake and just decides to lead Meletus' group to Agatha, who've they encountered earlier that day. After a long dangerous journey; Meletus, Anna, Agatha, and now Vegeras have arrived in the capital city of Valeria where they quickly settle for the day as Agatha goes off to find Master Tegan in the Palace. Later that evening, as the group decide to stay for the night in the Rusty Blade Tavern where they are attacked by a group of Stanion thugs, Agatha is presumed to have been kidnapped in the process. The three decide to go investigate in the nearby slums, where they are again attacked by an agressive gang of Stanion criminals, under the control of a mob boss on orders from the Archbishop; Kiristein. When they free Agatha and Master Tegan, who've both been captured by the thugs, from the Stanion hideout, they go to confront the Archbishop who reveals a plot of a Dark lord making a return to Helderia after a thousand years. Krisitien gets captured by a high ranking captain named Lorain, who immediately identifies Anna as the long missing Valerian princess, much to Meletus' surprise. Arc II: The Rise of the Iron Queen The story picks up again after a full year. Anna has returned as a princess, while Meletus has begun special training with Master Tegan. Arc III: The Light in the Darkness Characters and Locations ''Further Information: '' The Characters in The Sword and the Staff are either incorporated of NPCs or important to the central story line. Development The development for the first episode began as early as August the 28th when emperormiguel Reception The series has been met with some positive reviews, with users such as; Future Project After the nearing completion of Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse